Voulturi Angel
by Coldplay123
Summary: In New Moon, Edward Leaves but doesn't come back,Bella has been turned in to a Beautiful Vampire by the Voulturi what happens when 10 years later Bella and Edward meet again!
1. Vampires

Prologue

They called me the angel. Due to multiple things I was sure, Number one, was my speed most of us are compared to animals in the gait of our run I was indefinable I was faster than anyone including the one who mangled my heart past repair, I was faster than Felix and Demitri though they had the extra strength in there stride my feet barely had reason to touch the ground I flew, yet so graceful It was heart breaking. The second thing was my gift we bring one of our strongest traits to our "next" life I guess you could call it. I had always the ability to repel the mental gifts of others and now also physically It was considered a shield and so far I could cover hundreds of thousands of feet…so I was a protector or angel again . The third thing was my beauty I remember waking with the fresh clarity in my eyes and seeing my reflection. I was unfathomably beautiful more beautiful than Rosaline the most beautiful creature to walk this earth more beautiful than Heidi her beauty unforgettable in so many ways…yet I was just breathtaking according to others I was tall now in my "new" life about 5 8'' but incredibly slender but angular, I had smooth flawless skin pale as the moon and it shone slightly like an eternal beauty radiating from within thought it was dim.. Aro wasn't sure why but it certainly added to my looks, my face angular matching my body made a Botticelli angel look hideous. I had perfect arching eyebrows above my wide doe like eyes due to my resistance to being a monster, they were a strange golden color that shone I had dark thick ebony black eyelashes framing my wide eyes that cast shadows across my high prominent cheekbones I had a small sloped nose that was perfect in everyway my lips full and luscious. My hair a dark thick mahogany with gorgeous glossy curls that cascaded down my back The carving of a goddess. Immortality had suited me well in everyway if only he could have realized that. My name was Isabella Swan.

Chapter 1.

Catch me if you can I said grinning flashing a 24 karat smile bouncing off my perfect teeth, Felix grunted in return as I flew by the trees my pure silver laughter rang through the trees. Now, now Aro said appearing through the gloom in a ghost like manner his midnight black coat swirling in the mist at the edges. That will be enough training for today he handed us our cloaks as apart of the guard mine was the darkest next to Aro's for I had the most valuable gift but it was also evident in Aro's eyes he favored me profoundly. I slipped mine on letting the hood fall back my eyes shining as my curls tumbled down. Ahh Bella Aro sighed it is such a comfort to have you ,immortality suits you so well, heck yeah I heard Felix say under his breath I already knew that many male members of the guard fancied me. We were so lucky Aro continued to have found you as soon as the words graced Aro's' mouth, my mind went back to that unforgettable night. I remember it so clearly like and unforgotten wound being ripped open again and again. Edward was gone, gone forever he didn't want me, didn't love me he would never again share the feelings my mangled heart beat passionately for him. I was in a fog nothing seeming to pierce the endless circles my mind seemed to wander in. Then I met Jacob he was nice to me, easy to talk to and had a warm smile, I thought of him as just a friend but it was obvious he wanted more though I remember clearly his words, Bella I promise I will never hurt you. If only if only, then he became a werewolf, in some ways it was easier I was used to the supernatural. But then Victoria came back The wolves of course were there so I wasn't harmed but her slayings also brought the attention of some unwanted visitors …the Voulturi I remember going up to my room and seeing the paper thin skin the frightening red eyes the swirling black cloaks. Then I remember pain the fire burning me. As I later learned Aro was intrigued by my talent. And Aro gets what Aro wants.

Chapter 2.

We ran back to the castle me being the first to arrive I walked past the lobby allowing a quick hello to Gianna, Walking to my bedroom I passed Heidi on my way hello Bella she said breezily giving me a warm smile I was glad for this at first Heidi had not exactly been my number one fan her aversion to me mostly being my beauty but she had gotten over her self as she discovered I wasn't self righteous about it. Speeding my walk now I opened my thick door to my chambers shutting it in the same instant with out making a sound. Letting my cloak fall to the ground I shook out my hair and took a step to walk out the door when I caught my refection I wore a thin white cotton summer dress fitted well swirling out at my knees and exposing my small shoulders. I floated off to the conference room where Aro had said he'd like to hold a meeting, sliding in my chair unnoticed, Aro almost immediately started speaking As you all know Aro began there has been several promising talents we have seen this year so far in clans we will be sending out some of the guard in order to take measure, updates and even acquire these talents. We will be starting with the Denali Clan and I have with Marcus and Caucius decided to send Bella, Felix, Demitri, Heidi, Jane and Alec here in our first mission. This was not a surprise to me I usually went on most of the missions due to my gift and sometimes persuasion was needed where I stepped in. Despite my annoyance as being pretty much used as sex appeal for the persuasion part. You Six Aro then continued on one breath will be leaving tonight running to London then taking a plane to Alaska. You are all dismissed and to meet at the courtyard at 10

Chapter 3.

I stepped out of Demitri's Jeep feeling humans eyes stare at us we did our best to blend in but we weren't ones to blend I felt there eyes lingering on my more than usual because of my beauty making the others dull in comparison I was getting pretty tired of all the staring though, by the time we made it to the Denali Clan I was exasperated did they not know I saw them staring I stepped forward from the group knocking on the large wooden door probably meant to be intimidating. (Elenzars POV) I stared in shock at the vampires before me I recognized all of them from my days in the Voulturi…except one she was different from the others I could sense that , especially seeing her wide golden eyes. She was tallish and extremely slender with a face making an angel seem gargouliuos she had doe like golden eyes that were like molten gold and thick long black lashes fringing them she had high cheekbones that cut across her face and full plump lips with dark luxurious curls flowing down to her waist. She was dressed in tight skinny legged dark jeans and a irony silk top tight to her angular body but flowing off her shoulders. Simple thin black ballet flats clad her feet with an silk ribbon tying her curls together thrown across her shoulders the ribbon entwining with the curls. She was no doubt the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, Rosaline our good friends daughter who was the epitome of true beauty paled in comparison, yet something about this foreign beauty was familiar… something about those cheekbones cutting across her face those eyes seemed reminiscent of human features once described to me I brushed that thought off though why waste time pondering the impossible. She took another step forward I inhaled her scent intoxicated she smelled of Lavender and Freesia slightly floral somehow.( Bella POV) I stepped forward to greet Elezanar I have heard so much about you, I breathed you must be the great Elezanar I said letting a soft smile color my voice trying to make him more at ease. Though my causes where thrashed when Felix stepped in front of me(one to get down to business) and said in a harsh voice where here to see Kate I sighed we really wouldn't be so despised if we had just an iota of manners toward people. Yes suddenly a small curvy girl with a dark haired bob whom I took for Kate stepped in front of me at your service she said sarcastically to Felix, I stepped out from behind taking charge of the situation, Hello Kate I smiled pleasantly she stared upward at me dumbfounded by my beauty, so I continued I here your quite talented oh yes she replied a small tight smile forming on her lips quite would you like to see Kate said wiggling her fingers out in front of me playfully sure I said playing dumb just to humor her I sensed her unleashing her powers though I felt nothing and just smiled pleasantly towards her. Wwwhat she whispered now stepping back a few steps fear and surprise coloring her face. Let me explain I began slowly I am a shield letting them absorb the new information both to physical and mental and can cover others debriefing them. Amazing Elezanar eyes widened I'll get Tanya immediately she's hunting with the others right now. Not so fast Demitri said catching Elezanar by the elbow we didn't come here for you guys to drool over Bella. Were here you to ask you some questions Kate he turned to face her, would you ever consider joining the voulturi? Never her eyes narrowing to slits I thought so he replied unshaken, Turning to Elezanar he said Aro is looking for acquiring new talents have you seen any in the area? No his face like stone I don't think so I will keep my eyes open for Aro though goodbye Bella he then added melting the stone mask of his face I nodded in return and then we ran.

Chapter 4


	2. Chapter 2

Please review I really appreciate it!

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 4.

We made it back to Voultura in much shorter than we had anticipated so I was left to myself brief free time. I wandered around the ancient stone corridors closing my eyes letting my fingers feel each grain of stone in the wall. For the first time in centuries I let my mind wander. I should have known it would travel back to the Cullen's well one Cullen in particular, I let my thoughts dwell on the happy times like in the meadow him holding me in his arms at prom swinging me around like a little girl, Alice dressing me up like a Barbie doll I let out a small musical laugh I gave her such a hard time on that. They were the happiest memories I had now. I felt my eyes tighten as they tried to cry the tears my eyes could no longer hold. I sank to my knees trying to control the raging hole in my chest, I took long deep breaths though I didn't need them. And controlled the hurt that fogged my mind, after this came the rage though. If they had never left I could still be with Charlie, be with Jake see his warm smile, just be human, but I just wasn't good enough I had always known, but it was painful to acknowledge it. I was snapped from my revive though when Alec came walking down the hall looking at me with a strange mixture of sarcasm, cockiness and as always, checking my out. Hey he said with a sly grin Aro wants you.

Chapter 5.

Felix , Demitri and Bella I have called you here for a very important meeting you three will be going on a personal mission which I have not yet informed the rest of the guard yet. You will be traveling to an old friend of mine to see there gifts and so on. Maybe even acquire them. though that is doubtful, Now this is a very important friend of mine and I don't want to offend him. So you must be extremely respectful, and polite. He aimed a meaningful look at me. God I thought who could they , You three will be visiting the Cullen's . You leave tomorrow morning, you are dismissed he said sealing it with an angelic smile. What I screamed as soon as Aro left the room, What I said my wide golden eyes wild with disbelief I wheeled around to look at Felix and Demitri did you guys know about this I said adding a cold edge to my melting honey tone. They just chuckled and shrugged Felix saying under his breath Catfight in a singsong voice. I grimaced this was going to be a long day.

Chapter 6.

We stepped out of Demitri's Big Black Jeep Stronger blaring from the massive speakers. We must of looked pretty intense if I say so myself coming out of the car. We had ditched our cloaks and were wearing normal clothing. And I had dressed to kill, I vainly wanted to see Edward eat his heart out. I wore tight dark skinny jeans tucked in to slick high heeled black boots with a sharp toe. Emphazing my long slender legs. I had a white lacy undershirt under a well fitted tight black motorcycle jacket revealing my extremely slender angular figure I wore my perfect glossy ringlets down cascading down by back without any make up on my beyond perfection features. I was a little nervous to see Rosaline though , she had never liked me in the first place and I was not eager to see how she would react when seeing her beauty wasn't even close to rivaling mine. We walked up slow to the front door and knocked I took a deep breath this was it. What I had spent years waiting for. Carlisle answered as young and youthful as ever Hello he said pleasantly I returned the favor with a warm smile spreading my full glossy lips to expose perfect ultra white teeth. Felix chuckled in the background because obviously Carlisle still hadn't recognized who I really was I doubted he would, I looked completely different from my human self my beauty amplified by a million, sometimes I was recognized though the way by cheek bones prominently cut across my face my mahogany ringlets, now perfect and shiny my extremely thin figure but it was rare to see Bella in me. Felix and Demitri erupted in to a fit of laughter as Carlisle eyes widened at my beauty, oh come on Bella Demitri chocked out between laughter just through him a bone. Har, Har, Har I said sarcastically Nice to see you again Carlisle remember me, BBBBella he said his perfect speech marred by his stutters. Wwwhat he said , long story I retorted waving my hand in his direction, Then Emmet stepped in to the doorway hey how's this he said scanning me up and down with his eyes…..and staying there. Why don't you guys come inside it was obvious he targeted me in it though. I rolled my eyes if only he knew who I was, apparently Felix and Demitri seemed to have the same idea and erupted in to another fit of laughter.


End file.
